Le Cercueil Oublié
by Calamity-Death
Summary: Dans un Hyrule moderne, les hyliens, tous les habitants d'Hyrule vivent sans se soucier de leur Histoire. La Triforce? Les Trois Héros? Oubliés! Mais au plus haut sommet du pouvoir, la princesse au pouvoir, Zelda n'a pas oublié la véritable histoire. Et un jour, une relique des temps anciens fut volée: une épée. La Légende peut recommencer. Ganondorf x OC ; Link x OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Depuis des siècles, la paix était revenue.

Hyrule était redevenu le pays d'avant les grandes guerres, prospère et riche.

La Terre Sacrée cohabitait à présent dans la plus grande symbiose avec les autres races du royaume, y compris avec les habitants du Royaume Crépusculaire.

Le Désert, quant à lui, s'était transformé en une immense forêt luxuriante, mais personne n'osait s'y aventurer. Certes elle était une véritable source de richesses à foison, mais son cœur n'était que ténèbres sauvages et hostiles. La moindre personne qui s'y aventurait n'en ressortait jamais. Ce mystérieux labyrinthe était le chemin tout droit vers la Mort, même pour les plus courageux des explorateurs.

Les plaines mythiques où régnaient hautes herbes et son vent frais transportant les senteurs forestières étaient à présent accompagnés d'immenses axes de communications qui menaient tout droit vers le centre de cette toile d'araignée qu'était devenue Hyrule: La Citadelle. Ville principale, la plus grande, la plus peuplée, elle regroupait tout ce que un habitant moyen avait besoin. Entre le quartier des affaires et ses immenses gratte-ciels et ses monuments qui la constellaient, celle-ci s'était presque métamorphosée depuis les lointaines époques, celles de la Légende qui fut à l'origine de l'unification du pays.

La Légende? Au fil du temps, tout le monde l'avait oublié!

Celle-ci n'était devenue qu'un simple mythe, un simple conte pour enfants, doucereux mélange de délicieux mensonges bien manichéens! Comme si on avait fait en sorte que les pires atrocités soient oubliées à jamais, jetées dans les limbes de l'oubli.

La famille royale régnait en maître depuis ce jour, celui où s'était terminé avec une épée enfoncée dans la chair d'un seigneur. Mais qui à ce moment-là, aurait pu dissocier l'ombre de la lumière et la lumière de l'ombre? Qui étaient les ennemis du royaume à ce moment-là, lorsque, sans aucune forme de jugement, la lame imprégnée d'une lueur meurtrière finit sa route dans la cicatrice de l'homme animé par la vengeance?

Mais cela n'avait plis d'importance. Les légendes, elles, n'avaient plus que leur place dans un musée poussiéreux, où toutes les reliques y étaient entreposées, sans qu'aucune personne ne s'y intéresse réellement.

Et pourtant, cela faisait quelques jours qu'une des pièces les plus importantes avaient disparu. Peut-être la pièce la plus emblématique de cette période devenue obscure et cachée par un voile de mensonges. La police de la Citadelle avait envoyé ses agents au quatre coins d'Hyrule pour retrouver le voleur. Il n'avait même pas fallu quelques semaines pour le retrouver ainsi que la pièce de collection du musée.

Mais la machine était déjà en route vers le chemin de la vérité.


	2. Chapitre 1

Sous un pont au bord de la rivière qui venait du lac Hylia, le coupable en avait étonné plus d'un. Le commissariat en était vraiment renversé, tandis que certains éloignaient leurs collègues pour que ceux-ci retournent à leurs occupations.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'inspecteur mis sur cette affaire tapait furieusement sur son portable pour envoyer un message le plus rapidement possible. Autant qu'elle soit prévenue de cette trouvaille assez... déroutante.

-Inspecteur! Inspecteur! Link! Allez, réveilles-toi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'une furie lui tomba dessus tel un ouragan dévastant une ville entière. Il dut remettre ses lunettes et sa cravate en place alors que la jeune femme s'agitait assez frénétiquement qu'un enfant devant un jouet mais que les parents ne voulaient pas acheter. Il remit quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes en place, après avoir rajusté le col de son uniforme bleu marine aux insignes d'Hyrule de couleur or, avant de taper du pied par terre.

-Nabooru, au lieu de te trémousser comme ça, dis-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé!

La jeune femme se calma et se raidit aussitôt sous le ton catégorique de son supérieur. Elle regarda ailleurs, plus particulièrement vers une des salles d'interrogatoire non loin de là.

-Aucun mot. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est pourtant laissé faire quand on a voulu lui prendre ses empreintes digitales. On les a envoyés pour qu'on obtienne son identité.

Tous deux prirent le chemin vers la salle en question, se frayant un chemin entre les autres policiers qui allaient à leurs occupations.

-Mais pour le moment, on n'a pas pu la relier à une quelconque branche de la mafia. On n'a rien. Peut-être qu'elle est une sans-papier qui a voulu se faire un peu d'argent en volant la pièce pour un collectionneur privé...

-C'est une piste parmi d'autres et pour le moment, nous devons réfléchir sur chacune d'elles, répliqua Link d'un ton songeur.

Il comprenait parfaitement bien dans quelle situation étaient ses hommes depuis la récente arrestation de cette voleuse.

Cela datait de cet après-midi-là: le temps était lourd et un violent orage avait éclaté. La pluie battante fouettait le sol, tandis que les voitures de la police s'étaient agglutinées autour d'un des immenses piliers d'un pont, dans la banlieue de la Citadelle. Ils avaient été alertés par des habitants du quartier qui l'avaient vu avec le précieux objet accroché sur son dos. Et ils étaient venus, le plus vite possible, pensant qu'elle allait s'échapper de cette situation.

Mais non: la jeune femme attendait à l'abri sous le pont, les pieds plongés dans l'eau glacée, trempée jusqu'aux os. Dans ses bras, assis par terre, elle tenait fermement, comme si c'était la prunelle de ses yeux, l'objet volé: une Épée. Des plus belles qu'ils soient d'après les spécialistes, sa lame s'illuminait à la moindre lueur, voire même dans l'obscurité. Elle brillait, d'une lumière vive et agressive, rangée dans un fourreau d'un noir de jais aux dorures et motifs ornementaux stupéfiants. Et elle la tenait contre elle, avec fermeté certes, mais avec une mystérieuse délicatesse.

-Ne bougez plus! Avait hurlé un des policiers lors du signal de l'inspecteur. Les mains en l'air!

Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, immobile comme une statue, malgré le policier qui avait répété dans un hurlement plusieurs fois le même ordre. Mais son supérieur s'était levé et avancé vers la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Pour avoir repris un bien qui n'est pas à vous?

Il avait sursauté légèrement lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix résonner légèrement.

-Vous avez dérobé cette épée au musée national de la Citadelle.

-Vous avez dérobé cette épée à son véritable propriétaire.

Finalement, elle fut arrêtée: de toute façon, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, même à pied. La Citadelle était bien trop influente sur l'ensemble du royaume pour laisser passer son acte.

Maintenant, elle attendait, ou plutôt supportait les questions hurlées de la part d'un des policiers sous le commandement de Link. Elle regardait ailleurs, restant muette et passive, comme si personne ne parlait autour d'elle. Derrière le miroir sans teint, l'inspecteur considéra avec un air soucieux la jeune femme, qui tombait déjà de sommeil. La nuit était déjà arrivée et elle tombait vite sur les plaines d'Hyrule.

-Allez, dis-nous pour qui tu travailles! Grogna furieusement le policier en frappant du poing contre la table.

Elle poussa un soupir, bailla et un léger sourire étira son visage. Un rictus moqueur qui pouvait en faire sursauter plus d'un, avec cette pointe de fausse innocence rayonnement avec le sarcasme qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Putain j'abandonne! Pesta le fonctionnaire avant de sortir en trombe de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vous avez lâché facilement, répliqua Nabooru en le voyant rentrer.

-Toutes mes excuses, mais cette fille ne veux rien dire! Si on avait au moins quelques informations sur elle, ce serait plus simple pour la faire parler!

-Malheureusement... nous n'avons rien pour le moment.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était resté totalement silencieux, regardant la suspecte attentivement. Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. C'était sa collègue, Nabooru, qui se demandait s'il allait bien.

-Je vais aller l'interroger, s'enquit-il d'une voix assuré.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, inspecteur, mais cette fille n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée ici, rétorqua le policier dans un marmonnement.

-Mais vous oubliez qu'elle lui a parlé durant son arrestation, dit la rousse au teint des plus halées avec un sourire malicieux.

Ainsi, lentement, dans un calme religieux, le jeune blond entra sans un mot dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'assit sur une chaise, non loin de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil puis s'accouda sur la table d'un air fatigué.

-Inutile de parler, inspecteur, répliqua la jeune rousse en le coupant dans son élan de parler. Vous avez déjà les cartes dans vos mains pour répondre à vos propres questions.

Il la regarda un moment, étonné pour ne pas dire stupéfait et dit d'un ton presque léger:

-Alors je dois sûrement aussi connaître la raison pour laquelle vous avez volé une des plus belles pièces du musée national d'Hyrule?

-Si vous aviez lu plus de livres, vous auriez peut-être compris.

-Pourquoi cette épée alors?

Elle baissa la tête et se tut aussitôt. Ses longs cheveux roux encore humides cachaient parfois son visage légèrement bronzée. Sur elle, il avait juste trouvé des armes blanches assez simples, même pas de papiers, rien du tout qui aurait pu les aider à trouver son dossier.

Nabooru avait dit que ses empreintes digitales allaient être analysées, mais à quoi bon? Pour une raison qui l'ignorait, par son instinct affuté, il sentait qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver sur elle. Rien du tout. Pas même un dossier. Tout le monde avait un dossier enregistré, c'était la règle. Tout le monde avait un casier judiciaire, qu'il soit vide ou non. Même un clochard ou un sans-papier avait un dossier que la police, selon les affaires, pouvait consulter à tout moment. Mais là... Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que cette affaire allait être différente des autres.

Nerveusement, il rajusta ses lunettes d'un mouvement, tout en feuilletant le dossier de l'affaire: une Épée, volée en pleine nuit, il y a presque un mois. Mise à part une alarme, aucune, pas même celle qui se déclenche normalement lorsqu'on brise la vitre protégeant l'épée, n'avait retenti sur son passage. Et les enquêteurs sur place avaient bien demandé si le matériel avait été défectueux, mais non, tout marchait à merveille ce jour-là.

Et à présent, le voleur et l'épée avaient été retrouvé. Elle s'était cachée, pendant un mois, près de la Citadelle, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas parti loin de là? Soudain, un éternuement le sortit de ses pensées: il releva la tête, regarda la rousse, qui éternua à plusieurs reprises. Pour la faire parler sur quoi que ce soit, ses hommes avaient volontairement oublié de lui donner à manger, à boire et à lui donner de quoi se réchauffer.

-Je ne suis pas cultivé dans la matière, mais peut-être que votre savoir pourrait éclairer ma lanterne? S'enquit-il tout en s'accoudant sur la table.

-… Bonne tentative, inspecteur. Mais je n'aime pas les personnes qui cherchent à me berner.

-Vous semblez avoir conscience de ce que vous faites, alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti loin de la Citadelle avec votre précieux butin?

-Ce n'est pas un butin, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton encore plus froid et méprisant qu'avant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un objet qui n'a pas sa place dans un musée.

-Alors où? Dîtes-moi tout.

Aussitôt, elle regarda ailleurs, fixant le plafond et bailla de nouveau au bout de quelques instants. Il soupira, un peu agacé, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, détournant son attention.

-Link? Murmura Nabooru doucement. Message du patron, viens.

Il grimaça, encore plus embêté que jamais et se leva pour repartir. Elle ne sourit même pas, pas comme avec le policier rageur qui l'avait interrogé auparavant.

-Le préfet veut un rapport détaillé sur l'affaire pour demain.

-Mais Nabooru, on n'a rien de tangible sur cette affaire! Tu le sais bien, on n'a rien qui puisse nous aider.

-Je sais... Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, tu le connais.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, tout en regardant la jeune femme, toujours dans sa salle d'interrogatoire. Il se massa les tempes lentement, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes.

-Bon... Quelques heures supplémentaires vont s'imposer cette nuit.

-Link, ça va aller...?

-Oui, oui, mais je dois la faire parler. Il faut au moins que j'obtienne des informations sur elle.

Elle sourit, comme pour l'encourager, car elle, au moins, pouvait rentrer chez elle. Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Sous la pluie battante, beaucoup partirent comme toujours pour rentrer chez eux, dans leur foyer, où la famille devait sûrement les attendre.

Mais lui, le jeune inspecteur au regard d'un bleu aussi clair que les eaux du lac Hylia, il n'avait presque personne. Juste une dans sa vie, à qui il vouait un amour sans faille pour elle, fait réciproque. Mais chacun avait leurs ordres, leurs contraintes. Il soupira, tout en s'asseyant de nouveau sur la chaise en face de son suspect. Elle dormait presque, mais tout le reste de la nuit, entrecoupé par des pauses de la part du jeune inspecteur, l'interrogatoire se poursuivit, en vain. Comme si elle n'avait rien à regretter, elle n'avait rien dis qui aurait pu réellement l'aider dans son enquête.

Au petit matin, il dormait sur son bureau, la tête coincée dans ses bras contre le clavier de son ordinateur, si bien qu'il avait même la trace des touches sur sa joue. Il avait remmené la jeune femme dans une des cellules libres et s'était littéralement endormi sur le dossier. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, tandis qu'on le secouait légèrement d'une main puissante sur son épaule.

-Quelle heure est-il...? marmonna-t-il en remettant lentement ses lunettes en place.

-On dit « bonjour » avant de demander quoi que ce soit en règle générale à son supérieur, inspecteur, répondit une voix rauque au timbre sarcastique.

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit même pas un tour pour que le jeune homme se mette au garde-à-vous.

-Je.. Je suis désolé, monsieur le préfet!

-Repos. J'espère que vos heures supplémentaires ont été menées avec pragmatisme et brio.

Link ne dit rien, tout en rangeant les feuilles du dossier de l'affaire, un peu éparpillées sur son bureau. Si le préfet était venu, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que de plus hautes autorités étatiques s'intéressaient à l'affaire. Il déglutit et donna le dossier à son interlocuteur. Une boule au ventre dès le réveil, ce n'était pas très bon pour la santé, mais c'était le préfet tout de même!

L'homme en question feuilleta rapidement le dossier, avant de le redonner à Link.

-Il fallait me le dire tout de suite que vous n'avez rien obtenu, s'enquit son supérieur d'une voix qui était devenu froide voire presque méprisante.

-Monsieur Dragmire, je puis vous assurer que je fais mon travail consciencieusement.

-Là n'est pas la question, inspecteur. Avez-vous obtenu des informations?

-… Non. J'ai aussi contacté le conservateur du musée pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'épée. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire aussi. Il m'a juste dis qu'il voulait ravoir l'objet au plus vite.

-Décidément, personne ne veut rien vous dire, inspecteur, ricana légèrement le préfet.

Link déglutit difficilement puis, ordonna à quelques sous-fifres d'amener la jeune femme dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, surtout en présence du préfet. Certes, celui-ci travaillait une vingtaine d'étages plus hauts, mais c'était rare de le voir passer par le commissariat du rez-de-chaussée. Mais là, pour que celui-ci demande à interroger lui-même la suspecte, il y avait de quoi réfléchir: oui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout ça.

-Et donc, elle n'est pas atteinte de maladies mentales?

-Non, monsieur. D'après les examens, elle est en parfaite santé, mais... on n'a trouvé aucun dossier sur elle.

Derrière le miroir sans teint, le préfet ne se fit pas attendre pour entrer dans la salle. La rousse releva la tête à son arrivée et écarquilla les yeux. Link n'en crut pas ses yeux: c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette réaction chez elle.

-Tu donnes du fil à retordre à mon pauvre Link, tu sais ça, jeune fille? S'enquit le préfet tout en sirotant son café, sans même jeter un regard vers elle.

Elle était sans voix, comme si la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle était un mort revenant des limbes du passé. Ses cheveux roux, cette peau sombre, cette voix, cette apparence et cette attitude...

Elle s'était mise à trembler.

-Vu qu'on m'a dit que tu as commis ce vol en toute conscience de cause, fais-moi plaisir et dis-moi ton nom.

-… On m'a appelé … Éléonore, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le préfet releva la tête, puis regarda en direction de Link, qui était de l'autre côté: quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment se faisait-il qu'à présent elle révélait son identité après des heures d'interrogatoire intensifs, de menaces et de frustration...? Un gâteau arriva à l'autre bout de la table, elle le prit et le mangea.

-Que sais-tu de l'objet que tu as volé? Demanda le préfet tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner.

-… C'est une épée très ancienne, qui... appartient … à quelqu'un.

-Qui donc?

Non, il ne rêvait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il dut même se pincer pour en être sûr et certain. Link n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Cette épée … appartient au seigneur du Désert. Sa place n'est pas dans un musée.

Un autre gâteau arriva à son niveau, elle le mangea.

-Monsieur... Dragmire, commença la dite Éléonore d'une voix qui était anormalement mal à l'aise et hésitante. Vous vivez dans une villa dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de la Citadelle, n'est-ce pas?

Les petits yeux perçants du préfet s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et regardèrent enfin la jeune femme.

-Tu... es bien renseignée.

-Sans enfants, sans femme, seul. Il y a cinq ans environ vous avez accédé au grade de préfet de police, non?

Cette fois-ci, le roux se leva de table et sortit de la salle, d'un air encore plus sombre qu'avant.

-J'imagine que vous avez eu la langue assez pendue pour lui dire tout cela, inspecteur? Grogna-t-il en s'avançant rapidement vers celui-ci.

-Monsieur, je n'ai rien dit sur vous... Je ne savais même pas que...

Sans un mot, l'homme se retourna pour regarder Éléonore. Il consulta son portable un moment, envoya un message et la dévisagea dans un silence pesant. Elle connaissait son nom, sa situation, son histoire, alors que personne ne lui avait rien dis. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait savoir encore, vu qui l'avait contacté durant la nuit.

-Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, inspecteur. Je veux un silence total sur cette affaire. S'il y a des fouineurs, des journaleux qui vous demandent la moindre information dessus, je veux que vous restiez muet comme une tombe. Est-ce bien clair?

-B-Bien sûr monsieur de le préfet! S'exclama Link en pleine panique.

Soudain, son portable sonna et Dragmire s'éloigna pour aller dans une pièce isolé. Il s'était vraiment raidi lorsqu'il sut qui l'appelait avec un numéro masqué.

-Oui... oui, c'est exact... Pardon...? Mais pourquoi...? Elle ne semble pas dangereuse, ce n'est qu'une affaire de vol, alors pourquoi m'avoir dépêché sur place? …. Monsieur, je puis vous assurer que... quoi...? …. Oui... compris.

Après avoir raccroché furieusement, il grinça des dents. Alors que Link patientait dans la pièce d'où on pouvait observer la salle d'interrogatoire, où Éléonore avait piqué tous les gâteaux, le préfet y pénétra de nouveau: le jeune inspecteur déglutit et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il vit son supérieur encore plus menaçant que d'habitude.

-Je veux qu'on prépare son transfert d'ici quelques jours.

-Pour où monsieur...?

-Le Ministère de l'intérieur m'a contacté. Il veut qu'on la transfère chez eux.

-Mais on est sous leur autorité, on peut bien la laisser ici, si je puis me permettre!

-Les ordres... restent des ordres.


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans le bureau le plus important du palais royal, la reine consultait un dossier, ainsi que de vieux livres. Certes populaire et aimée du peuple hylien, elle contrôlait les terres d'Hyrule d'une main de fer. Comme tous ses ancêtres, ses parents et grands-parents d'ailleurs, elle commandait de manière stricte et ferme avec prestance et force. Elle était la reine, pas un vulgaire statut symbolique où un premier ministre avait le pouvoir, non, c'était elle qui était doté du pouvoir, entourée de conseillers dont elle faisait mine de se servir.

Mais depuis peu de temps, un mois environ, elle était devenue plus nerveuse, plus agressive avec son entourage qu'avant. Observant de loin un instrument de musique d'un bleu profond enfermé sous une cloche de verre, elle saisit un téléphone et composa un numéro. Heureusement que les lignes étaient tout à fait sécurisées. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour avoir son interlocuteur attendu au bout du fil.

-Princesse Zelda, fit une voix cristalline, c'est rare de vous entendre à travers le téléphone rouge.

-Princesse Midona... vous avez sûrement entendu parler du vol de l'épée...

-Moui! Seulement d'après les journaux, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à l'affaire pour ma part.

-Vous devriez, répliqua vertement Zelda. Car je suspecte quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait remettre en question la paix d'Hyrule.

La gouvernante Twili mit du moment pour répondre, puis elle poussa un soupir de frayeur.

-Je viens de relire le journal de mon ancêtre dont je porte le nom. Elle avait seulement récupéré l'épée.

-Et le corps...? demanda Midona d'un ton presque apeuré.

-Il a disparu, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Mais … avec les évènements récents, je crains le pire, marmonna Zelda.

-… Je vois. Voulez-vous que je demande à un de mes agents sur place?

-Oui, juste au cas où. Mais j'ai demandé le transfert du voleur. Je veux obtenir toutes les informations qu'il a : il n'a pas volé cette épée par hasard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Bientôt, ses questions allaient trouver leurs réponses. Que ce soit volontairement ou de force.

Lorsque Zelda raccrocha, Midona ferma les yeux, encore troublée: les sombres remous du passé remontaient jusqu'au présent et cette histoire lui rappelait encore les mises en garde de ses parents et grands-parents, avant de mourir. L'histoire ne devait pas se répéter. En aucun cas. Puis, elle se mit à réfléchir sur lequel de ses agents pouvaient aller sur place pour venir en aide à Zelda. Elle avait bien quelques très bons agents, mais... des Twili fouineurs dans la Citadelle n'étaient jamais très discrets parmi la population, bien que cosmopolite.

Pendant de longs instants, elle réfléchit sur qui elle devait placer sa confiance, tournant comme un lion en cage dans son bureau qui dominait la capitale du Royaume Crépusculaire. Quelqu'un de simple à manipuler et à menacer en cas de problèmes, un agent discret qui suivrait ses ordres...

Elle sourit. Elle venait de trouver un choix parfait pour cette mission. Avec la police de la Citadelle sur l'affaire, la personne en question était aussi discrète et invisible qu'un chat noir dans la nuit. Elle finit par appeler un garde qui était posté non loin de là.

-Appelez ma sœur et amenez-la à mon bureau immédiatement.

.

L'agent le plus proche de la reine l'avait contacté: Sheik, le tant redouté bras droit de l'autorité souveraine. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, surtout depuis le jour où il avait accédé au rang de préfet de police de la Citadelle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait juste échangé quelques appels avec lui. D'après les rares informations qu'il avait obtenu par les bruits de couloirs et autres rumeurs, c'était un Sheikah, membre d'une race aussi rare que la sienne, les Gérudos.

Sauf que contrairement aux siens, les Sheikah étaient depuis la création d'Hyrule même aux côtés de la famille royale. Et ironiquement, lui, en tant que préfet de police, bien que ce soit un important statut, devait subir le moindre ordre venant d'en haut, sans discuter. Ce genre de situation l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Seul dans son bureau au 21ème étage de la tour qui constituait le bâtiment le plus important de la police de la Citadelle, il avait décidé de rester encore un peu, pour quelques heures supplémentaires: il était certes le préfet, mais rien ne l'empêchait de travailler un peu plus que d'habitude. Le transfert allait s'effectuer le lendemain, et depuis, il n'avait pas revu Éléonore. Il fallait dire que parler avec quelqu'un qui semblait vous connaître sans même vous avoir rencontré auparavant l'avait en effet troublé, lui qui était alors toujours d'un tempérament prudent et calme. Il y pensait tout le temps, fait qui le déconcentrait aussi dans son travail. Mais rien à faire. Il y songeait sans cesse. Il grinça des dents et se leva rapidement de son bureau.

Ses questions, il ne voulait plus les laisser sans réponse.

.

La nuit était plutôt fraîche ce soir-là d'ailleurs. Un vent soufflait ardemment et sans répits sur la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Les drapeaux du pays claquaient violemment quémandant la fin de ce supplice qui durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les arbres sifflaient la douleur de leurs branches à être secouées ici et là.

Dans les ténèbres des rues, faiblement éclairées par les lueurs faibles des candélabres, une silhouette filait rapidement dans une course rapide, aérienne, tel un félin élancé dans une course gracieuse à travers la brise nocturne. Sifflotant un petit air enfantin, elle courait de direction dans un silence de mort, mais tellement apaisant à la fois, disparaissant totalement dans le noir de la nuit profonde, devenant l'ombre des ombres sombres sous le clair de Lune dégageait.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller tout de suite. Pourquoi lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, alors qu'elle était si près de son but? De toute façon, elle avait dis qu'elle viendrait demain, comme le protocole de sa mission l'avait prévu. Il lui restait du temps, le temps de le voir, fait qui devenait de plus en plus rare.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle arriva devant une maison: simple, sans originalité apparente, tout à fait normal. Elle sourit, voyant encore de la lumière et discrètement, elle crocheta sans faire de dégâts un volet pour entrer, et souleva la fenêtre pour entrer dans la salle à manger. Elle referma aussitôt le tout, tel un prédateur effaçant la moindre trace, le moindre indice ayant indiqué son passage. Il était temps...

Il était temps de manger quelque chose oui!

Et comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle se rua, comme toute gourmande qui se respecte, vers le frigo pour en sortir quelques victuailles méritées. Elle n'attendit pas et se jeta sur la nourriture tant attendue.

-Tu sais... Tu aurais pu sonner pour que je t'ouvre...

Elle sursauta et le vit: mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air enfantin un peu nerveux, mais toute satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller!

-Tu sais bien que je ne dors jamais totalement sur mes deux oreilles, répondit-il d'une voix encore embrumée par le sommeil.

-Allons, Link, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir!

Au contraire, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Son étreinte, tellement timide et passionnée à la fois, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

-Tu m'as... beaucoup manqué, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et moi donc... Mais... comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici...? Je pensais que...

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était sur l'affaire. Son aînée l'avait bien prévenu et donc lui avait consciencieusement détaillé sa mission.

Et un mensonge est souvent plus simple à comprendre que la vérité.

-Une petite fugue et me voilà!

Link sourit et la câlina durant quelques brefs instants. Dans ces moments-là, où il était encore plus affectueux que d'habitude, elle aurait préféré que cet instant dure une éternité, pour rester dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui paradoxalement pouvait être celui qui l'arrêterait, tôt ou tard.

À force de suivre les ordres de son aînée tant détestée, elle finirait bien un jour derrière les barreaux d'une cellule hylienne, même si le Royaume Crépusculaire et l'autorité de la Citadelle étaient depuis bien longtemps unis. Et même si elle était en mission exceptionnellement au service de la reine d'Hyrule, celle-ci devait rester confidentiel, surtout quand son amour était sur l'affaire dont elle devait également se charger. Mais un jour, elle savait très bien qu'elle briserait ses chaînes qui la paralysaient, qui empêchaient le moindre mouvement volontaire -mise à part cette petite « fugue »-, qui la manipulaient comme une marionnette, un pauvre pion sur l'échiquier de l'ombre.

Elle soupira doucement et finit de manger avec Link, qui restait tout sourire devant elle. Ça lui faisait du bien de le voir ainsi heureux.

-Nelly... Tu restes au moins pour la nuit tout de même?

-Il semblerait! Répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux, la bouche pleine.

Ainsi, le couple secret s'endormit, après ce repas frugal, dans les bras de Morphée. Blottis contre lui, elle sentit qu'il la serrait par la taille, sachant bien que pour une fois, elle n'allait pas repartir comme elle était venue. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, sentant la joie serrer son cœur qui battait près du sien, presque à l'unisson.

.

Elle dormait d'un sommeil qui semblait apaisé. Même dans une cellule, une tranquillité, une sérénité familière animait son corps; sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement à chaque inspiration et expiration.

Personne, pas même les rares policiers qui étaient gardiens de nuit dans le commissariat du rez-de-chaussée, ne l'avait vu ou entendu. Heureusement qu'il connaissait aussi le moindre emplacement des caméras pour passer dans les angles morts.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant elle, cette femme de la même race que lui il semblait, cette femme qui paraissait le connaître mieux que personne. Il la secoua légèrement et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques instants.

-M...Monsieur...?

-Écoute-moi bien, jeune fille...commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulut menaçante.

-Éléonore, monsieur, coupa-t-elle doucement, je m'appelle Éléonore.

-Euh, oui, Éléonore... Je ….veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur moi. Immédiatement.

-Je comprends votre désarroi... Vivre sans aucun souvenir en mémoire et sans aucune idée de ses origines, cela doit être... déroutant.

Ses mots s'accompagnèrent d'un sourire aux reflets d'innocence, rempli de compassion, tandis que le regard du préfet s'écarquilla. Il était presque sous le choc, mais son sang-froid n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Comment savait-elle tout ça? Lui seul, lui seul seulement savait cela! Il n'avait révélé ce secret à quiconque! De toute façon, à qui donc aurait-il pu le révéler, vu que personne ne vivait avec lui, vu que personne n'osait l'approcher pour parler amicalement, pour discuter avec lui? Il était seul, à commander d'une main de fer la police, à soumettre les autres à ses ordres, il n'avait pas besoin d'ami. L'amitié, voilà une chose dont il se fichait éperdument! Mais la solitude agit toujours dans l'ombre pour s'emparer de l'esprit d'un être, avant de le pousser dans la mélancolie, le désespoir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant lui dans un élégant mouvement souple.

-Je peux... J'ai le pouvoir de vous redonner ce que vous cherchez. Votre mémoire, vos souvenirs, vos origines... Mais il va falloir me faire confiance, finit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis soupira. Un sentiment de nostalgie, lorsqu'elle était là, emplissait son être sans qu'il ne trouve une véritable raison à cela. Mais en sa présence, il se sentait aussi apaisé qu'elle.

-La Reine doit être au courant... Elle pense qu'un roi doit vivre son temps avant de s'éteindre à jamais... murmura-t-elle doucement. Monsieur le préfet, il faut que...

-Ganondorf. Mon nom est Ganondorf Dragmire.

-Je ne me permettrai pas de vous appeler aussi familièrement, monsieur.

Il comprenait de moins en moins la situation dans laquelle il s'était jeté: les appels de Sheik, ce transfert et Éléonore... Toutes ses informations, ses révélations et ses propres questions lui martelaient la tête littéralement dans d'affreuses migraines.

Comme si son désir de retrouver la mémoire était l'ultime pêché, cette fleur au blanc éclatant et immaculé de la vérité, mais dont les racines noires pouvaient consumer son âme et son être tout entier, et ainsi, le laisser sombrer dans les abysses, le néant. Mais il voulait savoir.

-Qu'importe le nom que tu me donnes! Si c'est ton devoir, alors montre-moi le chemin qui me mènera à ma mémoire! Grinça-t-il violemment.

-Il faut d'abord que je récupère mes effets personnels et votre épée monsieur.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais... comment ça « mon » épée...?

Éléonore posa une main sur sa bouche comme si elle avait dit le mot de trop. Elle rit nerveusement et fit comme si elle n'avait entendu la dernière question de Ganondorf.

En la regardant agir ainsi, malgré sa rage, sa terrible envie de connaître la vérité, il ne dit rien de plus et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs sombres du commissariat. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle put récupérer ses affaires: à la place de la tenue réglementaire des prisonniers, elle remit sa tunique bleue simple avec quelques broderies raffinées, son pantalon noir et sa paire de bottes, ainsi que quelques bijoux en argent. Lorsqu'elle fit brièvement une tresse pour ordonner sa longue chevelure rousse, il remarqua -après s'être retourné- un tatouage qu'il reconnut immédiatement: le tatouage de sa tribu.

-Donc... Tu es bien une gérudo, n'est-ce pas? Conclut-il à voix haute.

-Comme vous, comme vous.

-À part les gérudos rassemblées dans leur propre quartier dans la Citadelle, je pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des nôtres hors de la capitale...

-Il y en a au contraire, monsieur. Mais mon chez-moi est trop loin de tout cela, des villes en général, répliqua Éléonore en regardant ailleurs.

Alors elle avait un foyer? Lui qui pensait qu'elle devait être issue d'un des nombreux bas-quartiers et autres banlieues hostiles des grandes métropoles... Mais elle était trop mystérieuse et … cultivée pour qu'on la rapproche avec une de ses filles de joie qui traînaient la nuit sur les trottoirs, en quête d'être assez vils et avides de plaisir charnel pour les payer. Il soupira: de plus en plus d'étudiantes et même des étudiants étaient arrêtés pour proxénétisme de nos jours, tout ça pour payer leurs études, payer leur loyer ou tout simplement, pour vivre dans de meilleurs conditions. Mais malgré tous ces problèmes de société croissants, cela n'empêchait pas à la reine de garder un statut et un pouvoir fort sur la population, tout en se faisant aimer, voire chérir par celle-ci.

Comme le peuple était aveugle et tellement simplet.

-Et où est ton foyer...? demanda Ganondorf pour tenter de se concentrer.

-Là où nous devons aller, répondit-elle d'une voix presque heureuse.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis un petit sourire lacéra son visage: au fond, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, sa sincérité était aussi flagrante que les cicatrices sur son corps. Et au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme retrouva le fameux objet qu'elle avait volé pour des raisons encore nébuleuses.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il avait réussi à la prendre sans la faire glisser et sans se blesser, comme s'il connaissait déjà les dangers d'une manipulation trop rapide de cette lourde lame et sans doute que les enquêteurs qui l'avaient récupéré avaient du sûrement se blesser avec. Heureusement, au fond, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas redonné immédiatement au conservatoire du grand musée de la Citadelle, par pur prétexte d'analyse et autres recherches d'indices.

Il consulta l'heure et grinça des dents: 3h du matin. Il fallait se hâter pour ne pas susciter l'attention immédiatement. Sans cérémonie, il l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur et ils descendirent au sous-sol réservé au personnel: il y avait peu de voitures mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer devant les caméras: de toute façon, elles étaient éteintes, vu qu'il avait pris soin de débrancher les caméras de leur réseau depuis le bureau de sécurité.

-Alors, où doit-on nous rendre, jeune fille? S'enquit le préfet après s'être assis sur le siège du conducteur dans sa voiture.

-Hum... Dans le Sud-Ouest du Royaume! Dans la forêt.

-La … forêt...? Tu veux dire, la forêt abandonnée et désertée à cause de ces stupides rumeurs ancestrales?

-Oui, monsieur.

Il soupira et sortit du parking pour déboucher hors de l'immense bâtiment. La nuit en pleine ville était par endroit tout aussi éclairé qu'en plein jour, mais plus hostile, plus dangereuse, plus sournoise. Même dans la capitale, régnaient les gangs et les trafics, qui étaient plus en plus en difficile à démanteler pour la police.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux: la jeune gérudo s'était presque endormie, tandis que la voiture arriva devant une villa. Il ne s'était passé qu'une demi-heure et Ganondorf l'aida à sortir et à la réveiller.

-Tu vas rester ici. C'est chez moi. On ira là où tu voudras lorsque le temps sera venu. Compris? S'enquit-il directement en l'entraînant dans l'immense et somptueuse bâtisse.

Elle se frotta les yeux, l'esprit légèrement embrumé, alors que le préfet lui montrait où se trouvaient les pièces et de quoi manger, boire et se laver.

-Monsieur...

-Quoi encore?

-Le temps que tout se calme suite à mon « évasion »... elle découvrira votre trahison...

-Si tu parles de la princesse Zelda, sache que celle-ci est trop naïve et étroite d'esprit pour comprendre mes stratagèmes, rétorqua-t-il dans un ricanement. C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à me hisser jusqu'au rang le plus important de la police.

Elle baissa la tête, s'allongea sur un des canapés et il déposa sur la table près d'elle un double de la porte. Il consulta l'heure une nouvelle fois: parfait, il avait le bon timing. Puis, il revint rapidement au niveau de sa voiture et en sortit l'épée pour l'amener chez lui également: les sources de sa curiosité devaient être sécurisées.

Sa curiosité?

Il poussa un rire moqueur, moqueur envers lui-même: ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique. Lui, le préfet de police, mettre en sécurité une présumée coupable d'une affaire qui avait même suscité l'intérêt de la reine en personne? En temps normal, il l'aurait laisser dans sa cellule, en compagnie d'autres fous ou délinquants, qu'ils soient sexuels ou non.

-Bon, je serai de retour ce soir et je te préviens tu... commença-t-il d'un ton las, en rentrant chez lui pour déposer les dernières affaires.

Mais il s'aperçut qu'il parlait dans le vide, car la jeune femme s'était endormie sur le canapé comme un chat errant s'étant faufilé dans sa demeure pour trouver un endroit confortable pour dormir. Il passa avec énervement une main sur son visage, visiblement assez excédé par cette nuit agitée. Il avait besoin de sommeil, il venait d'enfreindre la règle la plus importante de la police alors qu'il la commandait... Un lourd soupir se fit entendre: comme si c'était la première fois! Rapidement, il saisit un morceau de papier et griffonna un mot, après avoir déposé la fameuse épée et ses effets personnels.

À la sortie de sa villa, il ne put s'empêcher de rire: de toute façon, dès qu'il aura obtenu ses réponses, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de la livrer à la reine. Les pions restent des pions.


	4. Chapitre 3

Il devait être dans les environs de cinq heures. La reine dormait encore profondément, dans un sommeil que personne n'aurait jamais dû troubler. Jusqu'au moment où le téléphone se mit à sonner dans un bruit tonitruant. Dans son lit simple et sobre, la reine grogna avec colère et voulut se réfugier dans ses draps, pour étouffer le bruit ennuyeux de l'appareil. Cependant, elle ne put rechigner plus longtemps et à l'aveuglette, elle saisit le téléphone.

-Allô...? murmura-t-elle avec énervement.

-Ma Reine, désolé de vous appeler si tôt, mais c'est urgent.

-Monsieur Dragmire... que se passe-t-il...?

-La rousse s'est échappée. Un garde a été retrouvé assommé dans sa cellule, qui avait oublié d'activer les caméras de sécurité.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux interlocuteurs, alors que le souffle caractéristique du téléphone se faisait entendre. Dès le matin, la pire des nouvelles pour elle venait de tomber. Elle s'était à trembler, de fureur et de peur à la fois. Ses poings commençaient presque à trembler ; les vieux livres qu'elle avait lu récemment, lorsque _l'affaire de l'épée_ était arrivée sur son bureau, avaient montré ce que la famille royale redoutait depuis des siècles. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi durant son règne cette vieille légende pour enfants était-elle revenue? Elle aurait pesté et saccager sa chambre pour calmer la colère qui croissait en elle, mais elle n'en fit rien et mit fin au silence pesant.

-Monsieur le préfet de police... Faites votre travail. Diffusez un avis de recherche dans tous vos postes. Je ferai tout de mon côté pour vous épauler... Mes agents feront le nécessaire pour vous aider dans cette tâche, même si je pensais que vous étiez capable de garder un suspect plus longtemps! Grinça Zelda.

-La singularité et la particularité de cette affaire que vous voulez à présent me reprendre alors que vous me l'aviez confié ne m'a pas aidé, ma Reine.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable! Vous en payerez le prix dès que cette affaire sera réglée!

Et aussitôt la souveraine raccrocha sans délicatesse, laissant un préfet de police quelque peu dans l'embarras. Il avait de quoi y être en plus. Rageusement il poussa un soupir semblable à un grognement de bête qu'on venait d'importuner et dans un geste d'énervement il frappa son bureau du poing. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il une fois de plus contenir sa colère et sa frustration? Mais rapidement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence même: pour le moment, il devait rester normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'avait pas les mains souillées.

Il se leva dans un mouvement ample et descendit vers les cellules. Ses sous-fifres étaient encore plus énervés que d'habitude, courant autour de lui comme des abeilles dont le miel n'était autre que la cellule de la fugitive qu'il avait aidé.

-Alors, ça donne quoi? Demanda-t-il à un de ses hommes.

-Nous avons relevé un seul jeu d'empreintes. Celles de la fille.

-Et vous avez interrogé les agents qui étaient de garde dans le bâtiment? S'enquit Ganondorf d'un ton des plus calmes -habituel chez lui- qu'il soit.

-Oui. Ils ont avoué n'avoir rien vu ou remarqué quoi que ce soit de louche.

-Et les caméras de surveillance...?

-R-Rien du tout. En plus, certaines étaient désactivées pour des réparations.

L'homme devant lui s'était mis à trembler, quoi de normal face à un préfet dont le visage s'était assombri progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait exposé les faits. Il n'osa même pas ajouter qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire d'hypothèses quant à la position actuelle de la fugitive. Pour faire choux blancs, ils étaient les premiers, chose que détestait et appréciait à la fois leur supérieur. Des deux côtés, ça arrangeait toujours ses petites affaires qu'il menait à bien dans l'ombre. Et à ce moment-là, leur impuissance était parfaite.

-Poursuivez les recherches et prévenez-moi lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau.

-Oui, monsieur! S'exclama le policier en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Sans un mot de plus, le préfet de police s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide, laissant ses hommes inspecter une salle vide de preuves. Il le savait que trop bien que cette petite cellule n'allait pas les aider autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Une femme sans papiers, sortie de nulle part et disparue aussi rapidement qu'un feu follet, comment pouvaient-ils la retrouver, avec leur esprit tellement borné par les règles et leur bêtise?

Tout en s'empêchant de sourire rien qu'à cette conclusion, il retourna dans son bureau d'un pas lourd. Tout de même, cette impression de contrôle n'était quelque peu seulement superficielle, surtout avec la fugitive... Éléonore. Si seulement elle était plutôt explicite, il aurait pu obtenir quelques réponses à toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis le jour où il l'avait vu. Cela remontait à la veille d'ailleurs. Mais l'étrange sensation qu'il l'avait saisi ne faisait aucun doute: il devait savoir, il devait se laisser guider là où elle voulait l'emmener. Mais bon, pour le moment, il se contenta de feuilleter les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau, frottant son front avec énervement. Attendre et suivre des ordres: voilà une chose qu'il détestait! En donner était une chose bien plus plaisante, et, à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après un moment de silence, il saisit le téléphone de son bureau et composa un numéro … Il avait un certain inspecteur à contacter...

.

Le vibreur de son portable bourdonnait bruyamment sur la table de nuit. Cela résonnait dans sa tête comme si un essaim d'abeilles était contre ses oreilles. Encore à moitié endormie, Nelly poussa un grognement avant de saisir à l'aveuglette le coupable, accusé de l'avoir réveillé. Ses petits yeux pochées finirent par s'ouvrir, pour voir qui avait eu l'affront de l'avoir arraché des bras de Morphée. Et bien sûr, la personne en question était la plus redoutée qu'il soit, et ce fait l'exaspérait dès le matin. De quoi la mettre de bonne humeur, pour ainsi dire...

-Je pensais que tu me ficherais la paix pour cette journée au moins... siffla la twili en décrochant le téléphone.

-Je pensais que tu étais déjà en route pour ta mission, pauvre chose. Tu croyais pouvoir te la couler douce? Sache que tu es pistée par mes hommes, alors ….

-Ma chère et tendre sœur, même si en ce moment, vous essayez de trianguler le signal du portable, je dois quand même te dire que tes hommes ne savent plus où je suis. Donc maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'appeler, comme ça je verrai pour la mission!

L'échange fut bref, assez rapide pour ne pas montrer sa position actuelle aux agents qui auraient dû la localiser avec cet appel. En vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nelly finit par se lever du lit. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une mission de routine se résumant à deux mots très simple à assimiler: trouver et tuer. Un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris en outre, dès qu'elle trouvait la cible à abattre, elle l'abattait. Mais l'attitude de sa sœur tant-aimée avait attisé dès le début sa curiosité: elle qui se fichait bien du déroulement des missions, cette fois-ci son intérêt soudain était tout à fait étrange. Quelque chose ne clochait pas, Midona avait caché plus d'informations la cible que d'habitude.

La twili se mordit les lèvres un instant. Ce qu'elle devait faire ne lui plaisait pas. Il y avait surement un piège quelques part, dans cette fichue mission de routine ! Nelly réfléchis longuement. Elle devait retrouver une voleuse potentielle, soit. Une fois retrouver tenter de lui soutirer des informations -enfin, uniquement si sa sœur lui en donnait l'ordre- et enfin, tuer la voleuse. Où était donc le problème ?

Pas très convaincue, elle gonfla les joues et aperçut la masse endormie de Link -qui avait grandement décidé de serrer son oreiller. Oui, ça devait avoir un rapport ! Parce que la police était aussi sur l'affaire ! ... Un peu comme d'habitude quoi. Ouais, ça ne devait pas être ça le problème.

-Tu psychotises Nelly, ma pauvre. Tu psychotises ! se dit-elle

Elle s'assit sur le lit pour observer son petit ami dormir. Une marmotte lui ! Sauf que les marmottes blondes, ça n'existait pas. Mais, ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Naturellement Link était sa marmotte à elle seule qui était ... encore en retard à son boulot vue l'heure qu'affichait le radioréveil.

-Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas était encore virée ou mise-à-pied !

-Huuum.

-Quoi 'huum' ? Il n'y a pas de 'huum' qui tienne ! Debout ! Allez ! gronda-t-elle en secouant le policier

-Huum...

-Ton mot inventé ne te sauveras pas ! Link ! Debout !

Et durant dix longues minutes, après avoir tenté la voix sensuelle, le sceau d'eau glacée, la magnétophone, une imitation de la voix de son patron, Nelly rendit les armes dans un long soupir. C'était bien sa marmotte blonde ça ! Même si les marmotte blonde, ça n'existait pas, enfin !

Par curiosité, elle regarda son portable et se retient de rire. Une quinzaine d'appels manqués de la part de chacun de ses collègues et une bonne cinquantaine de message non lues. Alalala ! Nelly avait une sacrée marmotte blonde -même si les marmotte blondes n'existent pas.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner ! cria-t-elle de toute ses force dans le magnétophone contre l'oreille de Link en dernier recours et en allant bien dans la cuisine faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Au moins, ça dernière tentative eut un effet prodigieux ! Link ouvrit très -mais alors très- lentement un œil. Le policier se demanda vaguement comment son portable avait atterrit là, il le prit tout de même pour voir le dernier message en date de la part de Nabooru.

-Lève-toi idiot, y a un gros problè-bâillement-me, la voleuse partie, Mido -bâillement- sur l'affaire.

Bref, rien de très important, il pouvait fermer son œil pour dormir encore un peu.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait bien dormir ... surtout comme une marmotte.

Et d'un coup il y eut un grand BOUM en bas, ce qui le fit sursauter et relever -mais toujours un peu endormit.

Et Link vit alors l'heure qu'il était (9h30) et le message de sa collègue.

-Oh merde... Il se recoucha se disant qu'il pouvait toujours inventé une maladie, même si l'affaire avec la voleuse et Mido l'intriguait.

Il manqua de se recoucher, non inquiété de l'ancienne explosion -ce devait être la nouvelle sonnerie de son téléphone que Nabooru lui avait installé ... il ne sait quand- et commença très lentement à se rendormir. Ce fut une odeur forte nauséabonde qui le réveilla.

Et cette fois, réveilla totalement.

Se mettant un coup de fouet invisible sur le dos, il partit dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, mit son uniforme parfaitement et enfin, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, parce que l'odeur nauséabonde l'inquiétait, et bien qu'il ait peur de découvrir ce que c'était, il fallait bien qu'il se jette à l'eau, dans le sens figuré du terme.

Se fiant à son nez autant développé que celui des autres hyliens, il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Bon signe, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de fumé. Mauvais signe, c'était un truc effervescent dans une grosse marmite (enfin, la plus grosse casserole, mais ça lui faisait trop pensait à une marmite de sorcière) et Nelly, furibonde, à moitié en train de sangloter.

-Link, je rends les armes. La cuisine, c'est comme Midona !

Enfin, voilà quoi. Une belle journée qui s'annonçait en perspectives.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça a l'air bon, dit-il juste histoire de la rassurer et de lui retirer les vilaines larmes de désespoir.

Il s'approcha même de la marmite pour goutter (en bloquant sa respiration). Au moment même où il voulut goûter l'infâme mixture digne des plus néfastes des potions, Nelly l'en empêcha, par peur d'un empoisonnement. Après un sourire heureux et un petit baiser d'adieu, Link partit en quatrième vitesse au commissariat principal de la Citadelle.

Il ne tenta pas de se faire aussi discret que possible dans la pagaille du rez de chaussée, car Nabooru avait de trop bons yeux pour guetter et débusquer son collègue narcoleptique en retard parmi la foule. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme, dans sa posture de coéquipière excédée, les bras croisés et le regard noir comme une marâtre s'apprêtant à donner à son enfant la raclée de sa vie.

-Bravo Link. Grâce à ton retard de …. Presque deux heures, Ganondorf a donné l'affaire à Midô!

-J'ai lu ton message. Donc je suis au courant de tout ça...

-Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?! L'équipe et moi, on pensait que tu allais protester! C'est notre affaire, et elle n'est à personne d'autre!

-Hey, calmes-toi un peu Nabooru...

-Non, Link, non! Je ne me calmerai pas tant que ce …. -elle se retint de devenir vulgaire-, tant que Midô aura l'affaire!

Le jeune blondinet aurait la ramener à la raison, mais rien à faire lorsque son amie gérudo était dans tous ses états. Incapable de la raisonner, il s'éloigna, le pas presque traînant. Ce jour-là allait vraiment être une mauvaise journée... Nelly l'avait déjà bien secoué, mais comme dit le proverbe, dans ces cas-là, il allait avoir la chance de passer de Charybde en Scylla.

Quelques coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Puis la voix grave du monstre résonna dans la pièce, inventant le pauvre inspecteur à se jeter dans l'antre de la bête.

-Je commence vraiment à douter de vos capacités à vous venir à la même heure que tout le monde, inspecteur. Heureusement que vous m'êtes utile parmi les autres inspecteurs basiques, sinon je vous aurais déjà flanqué à la porte depuis bien longtemps...

-Monsieur le Préfet, je...

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé, cela n'arrivera plus », c'est ça que vous vouliez dire? Ricana Ganondorf.

Son regard de braise sarcastique mais meurtrier, Link y est plus qu'habitué, mais il n'arrivait jamais à le supporter très longtemps.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur élément, inspecteur. Mais vu votre manque de sérieux, vous avez du sûrement apprendre que vous n'êtes plus sur l'affaire de l'épée.

-Mais monsieur! Vous m'avez laissé faire pour superviser son arrestation et l'interroger, alors pourquoi m'éloigner de mon affaire, pour l'amour de Nayru?!

Son supérieur ne dit rien au début. Mais son regard était aussi révélateur quant à sa réponse. Ses yeux perçants dévisagèrent longuement le jeune inspecteur puis un soupir rauque émana du plus profond de sa gorge, comme une brise souterraine dans une hostile caverne.

-Écoutes-moi bien, Link. Dois-je te rappeler qui commande ici? Pas certainement toi, mon jeune ami narcoleptique. Alors si je décide quelqu'un n'est pas assez compétent ou fiable pour une affaire aussi importante que celle-ci, cette décision est indiscutable. Tu n'es payé que pour résoudre des affaires et en comprendre et saisir les mystères, pas pour contester mes ordres! Si ton zèle envers mon autorité continue comme ça, tu comprendras peut-être mes décisions, n'est-ce pas?

À présent, il tremblait, plus jamais. La peur, comme la colère agitait son corps de frissons des plus désagréables. Ce sentiment... c'était presque le même quand il faisait face à la mort, lors des interventions musclées ou pire... Cette attitude rembrunie, soumise satisfit au moins un dans tout ça. Link entendit en de cela le rire froid dont il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude.

-L'affaire de l'épée n'est plus entre tes mains certes. Mais je peux te certifier une chose: c'est mieux ainsi car elle va bien au-delà de tes domaines de compétence.

-Et ça veut dire quoi? Que Midô est mieux placé pour cette affaire?

-Tu veux vraiment me mettre de mauvaise humeur?

Le jeune homme déglutit une nouvelle fois. La voix de Ganondorf avait gagné en agressivité. Et face à ça, il dut bel et bien se résigner à se plier à cet ordre. Quand un piège à loup est verrouillé, il ne se rouvre jamais, immobilisant l'animal blessé à jamais. Le préfet l'était tout autant.

-Oui monsieur. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je coopérais avec mon collègue.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, ricana le gérudo avec un sourire sardonique.

Sans un mot de plus, l'inspecteur s'éclipsa du bureau de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas réussi... Nabooru allait évidemment le tuer à cause de ça. Mais qui, qui pouvait tenir tête au préfet de police?

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bureau tant haï à présent, même ses collègues de travail, sa petite équipe qu'il supervisait, ne purent lui dire le moindre mot.

Les poings serrés presque jusqu'au sang, c'était bien le seul moyen de canaliser la colère croissante qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Il se mettait très rarement dans un état pareil, mais là, l'impression d'injustice était trop délicieuse et maligne pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Après quelques coups contre la porte, il entra dans la petite pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir infernal qu'à un bureau d'inspecteur. De toute façon, Midô se fichait toujours du rangement, c'était dans sa nature de penser que quelqu'un rangera tout pour lui.

-Ah, Link, commença-t-il avec un sourire dégoulinant de vanité. Tu as eu vent des petits changements dans l'affaire?

-Tu dois être content d'être enfin sur une affaire importante, lança le blond vertement.

-J'ai été chaleureusement surpris tout de même. J'espère que nous allons bien travailler ensemble pour résoudre cette affaire. Je compte donc sur ton entière coopération.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire dénué de joie. Là, son rival de toujours allait trop loin.

-Alors là, je pense sincèrement que tu rêves.

-Tu dois m'aider dans cette affaire, Link. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop incompétent pour venir à l'heure!

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre à ton service après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mon équipe et moi?!

-Alors c'est à cause de ça...?

-C'est à cause de tout en général! Tu es un incapable, un tire-au-flanc, je me demande même comment tu aies pu intégrer les rangs de la police tellement tu es paresseux!

-On pourrait dire la même chose à ton sujet! Lança Midô sur un ton méprisant et désinvolte.

-Sauf que moi, avec mon équipe, j'ai résolu plus d'affaires que quiconque.

Midô grinça des dents; là, il n'avait pas tort, mais il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, accepté ce fait. Depuis toujours, dès que Link entra dans les rangs de la police, tout comme lui, il le haïssait encore plus qu'avant.

Et, depuis son ordinateur, où il avait l'accès aux caméras du bâtiment entier, Ganondorf se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La dispute entre les deux inspecteurs arrangeait bien ses affaires et voir ce satané hylien blond se mettre en colère à cause de lui le mettait en joie. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Aucun soupçon ne semblait peser sur lui, il allait bientôt partir pour une quelconque raison que personne ne pourra contredire et il allait enfin avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions...

D'ailleurs, en pensant à cela, il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre sur son ordinateur. Même depuis son bureau de travail, il pouvait accéder aux caméras de sa maison également. De toute façon, depuis à peu près n'importe ordinateur, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ses connaissances en informatique étaient redoutables. Il voulait au moins vérifier qu'Éléonore n'avait pas détruit sa villa, car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait plus vécu dans une forêt que dans une ville... Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire que cette jeune femme, venue de nulle part, puisse être la clé de tous ses problèmes...

Mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Comment? Comment aurait-elle pu échapper au monde moderne durant tant de temps? À la voir observer avec méfiance l'écran noir de la télévision comme un animal fut le déclencheur d'un véritable éclat de rire pour Ganondorf. La fille qui avait tellement bien volée une antiquité dans le musée le plus sécurisé d'Hyrule ne connaissait rien du tout à la modernité?! C'était surtout difficile à croire qu'elle ait réussi à venir jusqu'à la Citadelle sans se faire remarquer et qu'elle ait pu dérober l'épée comme si de rien n'était... Mais là encore, il allait bientôt avoir une explication.

-Dans tous les cas, j'arriverai à résoudre cette affaire, même sans toi! Hurla soudainement Midô. Et je t'interdis de continuer à enquêter dessus! C'est MON affaire et tu ne l'auras pas!

-J'ai l'autorisation du préfet de police pour continuer quand même, rétorqua Link d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'avant. Peut-être voudrais-tu qu'on en discute avec lui?

Le roux ne répondit rien du tout à cela, laissant son rival arborer un petit sourire triomphant avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau dans un état chaotique. Cette charmante discussion venait de le remotiver pour poursuivre ses recherches. Et ce fut sans hésitation qu'il rejoignit son équipe de travail.

-Alors? Questionna Malon d'un air anxieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-On n'a plus le monopole sur l'affaire, mais je suis d'avis qu'on continue à travailler dessus d'arrache-pied!

-Te voilà bien optimiste, s'enquit Ruto. Mais où est-ce que ça va nous emmener?

-Vers les indices que Midô n'aura pas trouvés, répondit son collègue hylien, un rictus rusé sur les lèvres. Nous avons de quoi bien commencer. N'est-ce pas Saria?

-Oui! Nous avons les enregistrements de ces deux interrogatoires, le témoignage du gardien de nuit, quelques enregistrements vidéos à l'heure potentielle de son évasion, c'est-à-dire...

-Entre 23h et 5h du matin, tout en sachant que peu des caméras fonctionnaient.

-Elle a donc trouvé le bon moment pour s'échapper... murmura Nabooru.

-Mais il y a un problème à ça! lança Malon. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que la plupart des caméras ne fonctionnaient pas? D'ailleurs, sur le peu de vidéos qu'on a, on ne voit personne et certaines des caméras ont même été désactivées! Elle n'aurait pas pu...

-Oui Malon. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire tout ça toute seule, conclut Link. Cela veut dire une chose: que Midô se trompe sur le profil du suspect. Il pense qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir sans aide. On doit donc chercher à prouver qu'elle a eu un complice! Alors au travail!


	5. Chapitre 4

Toute l'équipe de Link s'était mise au travail sur _l'affaire de l'épée_. Pour éviter de troubler l'enquête, la police avait ordonné à la plupart des médias d'en parler peu. Certes, les premiers jours depuis le vol d'une des pièces les plus importantes du musée de la Citadelle, ils en avaient beaucoup parlé. Mais ensuite, avec les pressions émanant de la police et surtout de son préfet, ils s'étaient rapidement calmés.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé après le vol de l'épée, et, comme dans la plupart des affaires nébuleuses, les policiers, même avec toute leur motivation, n'avaient obtenu qu'un maigre dossier. Évaporée, envolée ou tout simplement disparue étaient les expressions courantes entre les enquêteurs pour désigner la criminelle répondant au nom d'Éléonore.

Rageusement, alors que la cape de la nuit venait de recouvrir le ciel depuis quelques heures, Link jeta quelques feuilles sur une table de la salle de repos, à côté d'un trieur qui semblait vide. C'était le dossier de l'affaire. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son café -qui n'était ni son premier et son dernier- il fouilla dedans et en sortit quelques photos. Celle de la cellule où se trouvait la fugitive. Quelque chose se passait sous le nez, c'était certain! Il n'avait rien trouvé! Rien! Pas le moindre indice quant à la présence d'un complice! Il se sentait quelque peu... perdu.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, cela venait... de la conduite d'aération? Un rat ne pouvait pas faire autant de bruit! Sur ses gardes, Link sortit discrètement son arme de service de son étui et la pointa vers le conduit...

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, se disant qu'il était un peu idiot à demander ça à un conduit...

-Link? C'est toi?

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu gêné par la situation.

-Nelly, je sais que tu aimes être plus que discrète… Mais là, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… exagéré ?

Tel un chat, elle se glissa hors du conduit et s'épousseta légèrement. Et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Soupira-t-il lentement, avant de s'asseoir en face des potentielles pièces à conviction.

-Toi… tu fais encore des heures sup' pour cette affaire, hein ?

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien, fixant d'un air soucieux le petit dossier qu'était l'affaire de l'épée. Elle aurait aimé lui demander d'arrêter tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'abandonner.

.

Après quatre jours restés dans sa villa, Éléonore avait su y trouver ses repères. Elle avait même eu le souhait d'y rester un moment, même si en ce moment-là, elle était déjà bien loin de la Citadelle. L'air frais lui enlevait au moins l'impression de mal de mer, tandis que le vent sifflait plutôt bruyamment dans la voiture. Bizarrement, elle avait pensé qu'il y aurait plus de monde sur ce qu'il appelait une « autoroute », mais là, c'était désert, tandis que la décapotable filait dans la nuit, cette fois-ci sur une petite route. En silence, elle tripotait sa tignasse de cheveux roux.

-Tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle soudainement, lorsque vous chargiez la voiture, j'ai vu que vous avez pris quelques armes.

-Ah, tu sais au moins ce que c'était alors… répondit-il avec dédain.

-Monsieur, je suis peut-être restée un moment dans ma forêt, mais j'estime que je connais le strict minimum concernant le monde moderne.

-Est-ce que c'était la première fois pour toi, ta petite sortie hors de « ta » forêt au moins ?

-Bien sûr. Mais pas aussi loin de chez moi. Et seulement pour des cas de force majeure.

-C'est peut-être donc pour ça que tu ne connaissais même pas la télévision ou autres appareils électro-ménager, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque méprisant.

Cette fois-ci, elle était vexée, son tempérament était bien trop fier pour se laisser faire comme ça, même si elle était en présence d'un homme potentiellement, que dire, littéralement dangereux.

-Certes, concéda-t-elle rageusement. Mais vu tout le stock d'armes à point que vous avez pris, j'espère au moins que vous m'en prêteriez une.

Il ne put retenir un pouffement de rire, tandis qu'un léger rictus moqueur commençait à déformer son visage.

-Tu maîtrises donc l'art complexe des armes ? Voilà qui est étonnant de la part d'une fillette.

-… J'aimerais juste de quoi me défendre en cas de problèmes.

-Et… juste pour savoir, quels seraient les armes que tu devrais ?

-C'est simple ! Un MK 22 et un Desert Eagle. Vous voyez ? Je demande juste un pistolet tranquillisant et une arme de poing !

Ses yeux perçants, avant éclairés par une lueur de mépris sardonique, se changèrent aussitôt pour montrer son étonnement. Il semblait l'avoir sous-estimé.

-Tu… es précise.

-Je vis peut-être dans la forêt, mais … -elle hésita un moment, une boule dans la gorge l'avait saisi rien qu'à y penser- maman m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet.

-« Savait » ? marmonna l'homme commençant soudainement à faire moins attention à la route.

-« Savait », répondit en simplicité Eléonore

La femme se mua alors dans un mutisme. Elle regarda ses pieds comme si c'était devenu les dernières merveilles d'Hyrule.

Dans cette position, elle resta quelques minutes, qui s'accorda avec un silence de mort où seul le moteur de la décapotable ronronnait furieusement.

Une lueur douce attira ses yeux. Elle tourna donc la tête vers l'arrière et vit l'épée briller royalement. Eléonore se permit un maigre sourire, à peine visible sur ses lèvres, mais ses pupilles de félin en disaient bien davantage : protection et joie. Oui, la joie de mener à bien cette mission.

-Dites ... vous ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait judicieux de recouvrir la garde de l'épée ? La reine pourrait envoyer des hélicoptères. Vous roulez feux éteins pour ne pas être vu. Être repéré par l'épée serait assez ... idiot, si vous me permettez de dire ce mot.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, pour éviter d'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougèrent un seul de leurs doigts. Ganondorf étant bien trop occupé à être sûre de ne rencontrer aucun obstacle sur la route -biche, lièvre ...- au risque de prendre du retard et se faire repérer. Eléonore, elle, n'osait bouger car elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette voiture luxueuse, et la peur de ne plus recevoir l'air frais sur son visage, le ferait de nouveau, vite sentir mal, elle n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps dans un tel transport ! De plus, elle n'était pas chaudement habiller et elle ne trouvait aucune veste ou couverture près d'elle ...

La rousse baissa la tête, fixant une nouvelle fois ses pieds. Comme une enfant, elle les remua de droite à gauche. Par moment, quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle se mettait à réfléchir de cette manière sans vraiment qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'aux yeux de tous, c'était enfantin. Malheureusement, lorsqu'une personne est arrachée violemment de l'enfance, il lui arrivera parfois, plus tard, d'agir comme une gamine. Parce que c'était réconfortant, parce que ça lui prouvait que lui aussi, avait était un enfant.

-Pourquoi ... commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, Pourquoi avoir décidé d'entrer dans la police, monsieur ?

Naturellement qu'Eléonore s'attendait à ne recevoir aucune réponse ! Mais en parlant, et en comblant l'espace libre et terriblement vide de la nuit, elle se sentait moins opprimée ...

-En quoi cela pourrait-il te regarder ? Et puis ... il me semble que tu es bien renseignée sur moi, alors ne me fait pas avaler que tu ignores ce petit détail !

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma question, elle était déplacée ...

-Hum. répondit-il simplement

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire, et de ce fait, la conversation qui aurait pu avoir lieu, tomba rapidement dans l'oubli et la brise rapide du vent.

La voleuse se tendit violement, aussi rapidement qu'un lièvre entendant un prédateur arriver. D'un geste souple, elle détacha sa ceinture, avant de se débarrasser d'un geste souple sa veste qu'elle plia le plus soigneusement possible. Et, aussi souple qu'un félin, elle 'escalada' le dossier en cuir, pour être sûre de pouvoir déposer correctement son habit sur la garde de l'épée.

Ganondorf, bien irrité de ce comportement grotesque, manqua bien de la gronder. Mais peu de temps plus tard -une vingtaine de secondes, tout au plus !- un hélicoptère traversa la forêt qu'ils traversaient tous deux, à l'instant même.

Il put aussi la voir frémir, comme si le bruit des palme de l'engin volant faisait souffrir ses tympans, surement sensible à tous bruits différents de ce où elle avait grandi.

Il ne s'attarda pas à ce sujet, et arrêta la décapotable. Mieux valait être prudent.

-La reine a dû déployer quelques sections de recherche à ma poursuite, murmura Éléonore, le souffle coupé.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est au courant pour moi, ricana Ganondorf.

-Pas encore. La famille royale a toujours été maligne pour traquer et tuer, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton redevenu grave. Toujours.

Une haine soudaine sortie directement du cœur, ce fut quelque chose que le gérudo trouva une nouvelle fois pathétique, tandis qu'ils attendaient que l'hélicoptère s'en aille plus loin. Mais ce ressentiment semblait plus que justifié, il en avait la vague impression… Après une dizaine de minutes, le bruit agaçant commença à faiblir, puis à disparaître, étouffé par le manteau de la nuit. La jeune femme relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Peut-être devrait-on… s'arrêter pour la nuit ? Je ne sais pas conduire… Et un accident serait très mal venu pour nous.

.

Nelly s'assit à côté de Link. Elle observa sa mine contrarié de ne rien voir sur les photos de la scène de crime, et de ne trouver aucun indice pouvant prouver à Midô que la fugitive n'était pas seule lors de son évasion. La rousse le trouvait plutôt mignon, ainsi contrarié, mais, elle le trouvait juste un peu distinct et facilement sur les nerfs.

Après un long moment d'un pour et d'un contre, elle finit par venir contre lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule. Il parut surpris et ne se priva pas de le montrer...

-Je viens t'aider.

-Nel', sans vouloir te vexer, tu sais très bien comment cacher tes traces sur les lieux de tes meurtres. Alors comment vaux-tu trouver un indice ?

-Parce que justement, si je me mets dans sa peau, je peux voir ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ou que son complice n'a pas fait.

-Nelly, ne prends pas ça à la légère, je t'en prie ! Il y a un truc de pas … Nelly ?

Bien violemment, la jeune fille obligea son petit-ami à fermer le maigre dossier. Mécontente qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux, elle finit par s'assoir sur ses genoux, juste fasse à lui.

-Oublie deux minutes ce dossier, t'as les neurones qui surchauffent et quand on a les neurones qui surchauffe, on ne travaille pas bien. murmura-t-elle tout doucement en embrassant délicatement sur le front –qui était très peu chaud pour affirmer que les neurones surchauffés

-Mais, Ne ….

Il fut stoppé par un baiser, juste une douce pression sur ses lèvres, rien de plus aux premières secondes. Après être sûre qu'il ne tentera pas de se dégager, elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, pour approfondir délicatement le baiser. Elle se colla un peu à lui. Pour qu'il sente sa chaleur et comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'épauler, et en ce moment, c'était elle.

Link commença alors à se détendre, ses muscles se décrispant un à un par la chaleur et l'oubli du dossier. A son tour, il noua les bras autour de la fine taille de la twili et pu donc mieux répondre à son baiser. Le blond fit glissa sa main sous le haut de Nelly pour caresser la peau noire –ce qui l'a fit frémir et glousser de surprise. Mais il n'y avait pas de désir sexuel dans l'acte, juste un moment de détente pur et simple. Un de ces moments que vous mérités plus que tout après une de ses dures journées de boulot intense.

Ils se séparèrent seulement quand ils n'eurent plus d'air et que leurs poumons hurlaient l'asphyxie ! Mais même avec la poitrine se soulevant de façon régulière, il ne s'empêchèrent pas de se voler des petits baisers en frôlant les lèvres de l'autre ou mordillant avec délicatesse et passion amoureuse l'une des parties du visage.

-Je suis désolé Nel' …

-Tu sais comment faire pour te faire pardon, Link ?

-Tu vas me donner la réponse ?

-Écoute la professionnelle, d'accord ?

-Professionnelle de quoi ?

Nelly gloussa avant de faire apparaître entre ses doigts l'une des photos de la cellule de la voleuse. Il fronça les sourcils, mais la laissa parler.

-Regarde bien le verrou de la porte. Aucune rayures, elle n'a pas était forcée. Et ta voleuse n'a donc rien utilisé pour forcer la serrure. On peut donc supposer qu'elle avait la clef, or, vous l'avez fouillé, elle n'avait rien sur elle et elle n'a pas rencontré l'un des gardiens de prison. Ta conclusion est juste, elle a eu un complice.

Link allait ouvrir la bouche, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

-Laisse-moi finir. Or, si elle avait eu un complice, il l'aurait aidé bien avant ça ! Juste avant son arrestation, par exemple ou pendant le vol. De plus, Monsieur ou madame tout le monde a eu de la chance ! La plupart des caméras étaient en pannes et d'autres allers être changées, peu fonctionnait. Pour le savoir, il faut être dans le bâtiment. Ton suspect est donc un policier de nuit, un gardien, une des personnes s'occupant de faire le ménage. Nope ! Je n'ai pas finis ! Je vais te supprimer une catégorie de personnes, l'équipe de nettoyage, ils n'ont aucun collage horaire collant avec la disparition de la voleuse. Et si l'un d'eux dépasser ses horaires autorisée, on l'aurait aussi su et il me semble que l'équipe de nettoyage n'a pas le droit de pénétrer dans les logos des cellules. Tu peux aussi mettre hors course le gardien, il n'y en avait qu'un seul et s'assommer lui-même serait un risque bien trop, il n'avait pas les clefs sur lui en plus et ta voleuse aurait pu se tromper de chemin et donc, croiser tes collègues de nuits.

-Nel ! Je ne vais quand même pas suspecter un de mes collègues !

Sous l'impulsion du jeune homme, la rousse fit une mine bien contrariée, elle n'aimait pas vraiment, quand on l'a coupé dans son élan. Elle mordit alors le bout du nez de l'hylien –assez doucement quand même.

-On laisse finir la pro ! Parce que je ne t'ai pas donné un profil de ton suspect, suspect que tu connais bien. Il peut être l'un de tes supérieurs, un homme plus précisément, qui fait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires et c'est pour cela que personne n'irait chercher à comprendre sa présence dans les locaux de la police. Je dirais qu'il a entre trente et quarante ans et qu'il sait se faire respecter pour que les gardiens ne posent aucune question en le voyant. Ouai, comme la plupart de tes officiers supérieurs. Mais pour que la voleuse lui fasse confiance, combien d'entre lui ont parlé ? Et a combien d'entre eux, elle leur a répondu et leur a montré une pointe d'intérêt ? Et surtout, combien d'entre eux savent où se trouvent les clefs des cellules ? –dit-elle en pointant la veste ouverte du gardien assommé avant que ce dernier n'ait été envoyé à l'hôpital- et combien d'entre eux, aussi, avaient une parfaite connaissance en informatique pour couper toutes les caméras surveillances de tout le bâtiment ? Hum ?

Elle finit son monologue, fière de le voir en état de choc. Pour le réveiller, la twili déposa de nombreuses fois ses lèvres sur sa joue douce. Son visage fut alors attraper par deux mains assez puissantes, qui lui firent relever la tête pour un long et langoureux baissé, un peu plus puissant que le précédent.

-Nelly, tu ne veux pas être une policière ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais … ce n'est pas possible pour le moment …

Il rit avant de la serrer dans ses bras. La prochaine fois, il arrêtera de lui couper la parole. Mais le hic se fit violemment dans sa tête.

-Nelly, je ne vais quand même pas soupçonner le préfet de la police hylienne ? Te rends-tu compte de l'histoire que ce sera ? Surtout, qu'à part un profil, comme tu dis et des éléments que tu es la seule à voir, je n'ai aucune preuve, et le mandat sera refuser par la reine …

-Tu peux toujours essayer pour le mandat ! coupa fugacement Nelly, Je pense qu'elle l'acceptera tu sais …, jusqu'à ce rendre compte mentalement de la bourde qu'elle venait de dire.

-La Reine le refusera, elle lui fait bien trop confiance Nelly.

-Qu'est-ce qui coûte d'essayer ? murmura la rousse espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

-C'est peine perdue.

-Si on ne tente rien, on n'a rien …

-Nel ?

La sonnerie du portable de la jeune femme les fit tous deux sursauter. Sachant bien que la discutions serrait reprit à plus tard, Nelly partie tout de même prendre son cellulaire pour répondre rapidement à sa sœur qui attendait des nouvelles de sa mission. Elle prit le mobile, sentant un regard lourd d'interrogation derrière elle.

-Midona … soupira-t-elle, Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ?

-Où es-tu ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir où je suis ?

-Ne réponds à mes question par une autre et dis-moi où tu es, immédiatement.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

-Tu sais bien que si tu ne le fais pas, il t'arrivera malheur à ton retour à la maison.

-Tu entends quoi par malheur ? Une bombe va me tomber sur la tête ? Tu vas me faire entrer dans un camp d'entrainement truffé de piège ? Ou me faire une de tes corrections spéciale ? Faut que tu trouves autre chose, je vais finir par m'ennuyer.

-Écoute bien petite peste, soit tu me dis où tu es, soit il y a une chose que tu ne verras plus jamais car elle n'existera plus.

-…

- Alors ? Où ?

-Dans une salle de repos du commissariat, vide à cette heure, j'allais partir par la voie d'aération qu'il y a, pour ne pas me faire voir.

-Merci pour ta confirmation, petite sœur. J'espère que tu avances bien dans tes recherches, en tout cas !

-Excuse …, commença Nelly bien trop tard, sa sœur avait déjà raccroché

Comme une idiote, elle fixa l'écran de fond, la respiration accélérée. Non ? Elle …

- Tu es pâle Nelly …

-Link, tu as un endroit où aller pour les quelques jours à venir ? Chez Nabooru par exemple !

-Pourquoi ?

-Par précaution … souffla la twili la voix aussi serrée que jamais

Il ouvrit la bouche, pas vraiment décidé à partir. Elle lui refourgua alors violement, dans les bras, le maigre dossier de l'affaire et le poussa vers la sortie. Sous la force qu'elle exerçait, il ne put qu'avancer.

- Mais, Nel !

- Invente un truc … Une fuite de gaz par exemple ! Tu dis avoir reçu un appel de la part d'un pompier et le tour est joué !

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Je deviens quoi, moi, si tu te fais tuer hein ?

A l'écoute de ses mots, juste avant la porte, il parvint à se retourner.

- Je suis un grand garçon ! Je serais me défendre !

- Dit celui qui n'est jamais dans mon camp d'entrainement ! Grinça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour le pousser dehors, Au fait ! J'ai éteins la caméra de cette salle, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais la remettre en route ! Tu t'en occupes ?

Link ne put rien faire d'autre que la laisser repartir dans le conduis d'aération. Et pour la caméra, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il s'en était doutait un peu … Le blond s'empêcha de rire nerveusement.


	6. Chapitre 5

Oh, bon sang, ça faisait un moment pas vrai? (ben, j'ai fini ce chapitre-là depuis quelques mois, comme les prochains d'ailleurs, mais bon! *se fait tuer dans un coin sombre*) Bref, je tiens avant tout à vous remercier, vous, oui, vous là! Vous qui suivaient ma fanfiction, qui l'avaient lu et qui l'aiment! C'est vraiment encourageant!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :3

**PS**: Encore un énorme merci à xBarskerville, pour son aide, son soutien... Sans elle, j'aurai déjà abandonné cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième**

Par chance le gérudo avait trouvé un motel ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même la nuit. Ce n'était ni sa villa, ni les suites 5 étoiles auxquels il était tellement habitué, mais dans la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré, il fallait se contenter de ce petit complexe pommé sur une petite route qui longeait une rivière alimenté par le lac Hylia.

Le réceptionniste, exemple parfait de l'hylien moyen, bailla une énième fois avant de demander à Ganondorf de signer le livre dans lequel étaient répertoriés les noms et prénoms de chaque personne qui passait là. Bien sûr, il prit la peine de mettre un faux nom.

- Euh… Vous voulez un lit deux places et deux lits séparés ?

- Pardon ? grogna l'ancien préfet, en fixant le petit homme d'un regard encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Ben… Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre la différence d'âge entre couple, mais c'était juste pour savoir !

- En fait, s'exclama directement Éléonore d'une voix assurée et convaincante, c'est mon oncle !

- Aaaaah, d'accord… Pardonnez-moi, la nuit, je n'ai parfois pas toute ma tête…

- Pensez à vous mettre une claque avant d'accueillir un nouveau client la prochaine fois alors, répondit Ganondorf d'un ton sarcastique. Ça fait un effet saisissant.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement à ce moment-là, il ressemblait plus à un âne qu'à un réceptionniste. D'un geste maladroit, il déposa la clé sur le comptoir et, après que Ganondorf eut réglé d'avance la facture en liquide, l'hylien déclara :

- C'est le 3, avec un coin-cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Avec deux lits séparés. Le service de chambre passera d'ici un moment pour le dîner.

La jeune femme se contenta de sortir un sourire radieux en guise de remerciement. Le gérudo, évidemment, hocha vaguement la tête, après s'être retourné en direction des chambres -et après avoir réglé l'addition d'avance, en liquide, sous un faux nom bien sûr-. L'intérieur n'était pas luxueux mais potable, mais c'était sûr et certain que Ganondorf n'avait pas dormi dans ce genre de motels depuis bien longtemps. Tout comme pour Éléonore.

Avec un certain soulagement, l'homme posa le large sac de voyage sur le lit. Bien sûr, il avait laissé l'épée bien caché ainsi que d'autres affaires dans la voiture, il n'avait pris que le nécessaire pour la nuit. Il en sortit quelques vêtements et en donna à la jeune femme. Certes c'étaient des habits pour homme, ses propres habits, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des achats de ce genre dans une situation aussi grave que la sienne !

Chacun prit une douche bien méritée, alors qu'elle semblait être en train de dormir, Ganondorf se posta devant elle. Il semblait être beaucoup plus froid qu'avant.

- Un problème, monsieur… ?

Elle se releva, sentant bien qu'il était énervé. Oh oui, cette colère qui grouillait partout dans le corps du gérudo comme un bataillon d'insectes, elle l'avait que trop bien perçu.

- Éléonore, je sais que tu as beaucoup d'informations sur moi… Tu sais qui je suis réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que trop bien.

- Éclaire ma lanterne alors, vu que tu me connais mieux que moi-même, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agressif. Dis-moi alors quel est le rapport avec cette épée que tu as volé et moi. Tu as dit qu'elle m'appartenait, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois, derrière une glace dans un musée ! Tu me prends pour quelqu'un d'autre, et cela semble être moi pourtant… Raconte-moi tout !

Sa voix remplie de haine n'exigeait aucune réponse négative. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

_« Révèle ce que le Roi doit savoir qu'en temps voulu, lorsque le temps sera venu… »_

- Je … suis désolée, répondit-elle le regard fuyant et frustré. Je ne peux pas.

Aussitôt, elle sursauta de frayeur au moment où il frappa du poing le mur le plus proche dans un excès de rage.

- Comment ça ?! Cela me concerne en tout point et tu ne peux rien me dire ?!

- … Pas encore, monsieur. Je ne peux pas…

Elle fut coupée lentement dans son élan. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas trembler devant lui, pour éviter de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse malgré la poigne qui venait de saisir sa gorge, la forçant à se mettre debout et à fixer le regard noir de l'autre gérudo.

- Raconte-moi tout maintenant. C'est un ordre, jeune fille, murmura-t-il.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir, pour se calmer intérieurement et elle balbutia d'une voix ferme :

- Je ne peux pas. Vous le saurez tout en temps voulu. Et c'est moi qui déciderais quand ça se produira.

Cette fois-là, l'irrésistible envie qui parcourait sa main de la faire souffrir n'en fut que satisfaite. D'une seule main, il la souleva et la plaqua violemment contre un mur, si bien que certains objets, posés sur les commodes près d'elle, tombèrent dans un affreux grincement. Ses pieds tapaient fébrilement le mur, se balançant dans l'air comme ceux d'un pendu lorsque son corps est saisi d'horribles spasmes avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle.

Impossible de le faire lâcher prise, tandis que ses doigts puissants s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour serrer lentement sa gorge. La douleur se concentrait là, elle s'intensifiait en cadence avec la poigne qui resserrait son étreinte et engourdissait tout son corps.

Inutile de lui demander pitié ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, elle savait qu'il n'allait qu'en rire. Elle avait prévu ce genre de scénario, mais elle ne pensait que cela arriverait aussi vite ! Cette frustration et cette violence était bien digne de lui au fond, aussi bien de par sa nature que de son statut. Au sommet de l'échelle, ayant le pouvoir au creux de sa main, il avait sûrement toujours eu l'habitude à ce qu'on se soumette à lui et à ses exigences.

Mais tout en sachant tout ça, une seule chose l'animait encore : la peur. Elle était terrorisée tandis qu'elle s'était mise déjà à suffoquer, sentant sa trachée de plus en plus compressée. Entre deux brèves inspirations, elle posa une main tremblante sur la sienne, espérant un moment pouvoir la bouger pour avoir un répit de quelques secondes. Elle hoquetait de plus en plus, signalant à son agresseur que la douleur était devenue insupportable, comme si on venait la brûler au fer rouge. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Mais là, aucun hurlement ne put se faire entendre. Simplement de petits bruits, de plus en plus faibles, où la souffrance rimait avec le mortel silence.

- Seeeeeervice de chambre !

Ganondorf lâcha prise en entendant cela, lâchant un juron dans sa barbe. Eléonore s'effondra par terre, reprit violemment son souffle, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser avec frénésie, se tenant fébrilement sa gorge en feu. Il se retourna vers elle et, d'un air méprisant, lui fit signe de calmer sa toux. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Son cou lui faisait tellement mal…

- C'est pour le dîner ! déclara l'employé derrière la porte.

Le gérudo avait totalement oublié ça, il semblait. Et après un soupir et un rajustement rapide de sa cravate, il déverrouilla la porte. C'était un goron qui entra, avec un petit chariot sur lequel il y avait le dîner commandé peu de temps auparavant. Il salua le gérudo, se retenant toutes les trente secondes de bailler comme un vieux chien et s'avança pour aller déposer le repas sur la table. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la jeune femme qui était encore assise par terre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter du coin de l'œil il regarda à plusieurs reprises Ganondorf avec crainte.

- Ça … ça va mademoiselle ? bégaya-t-il, tout en la regardant palper sa gorge d'une main tremblante.

- O-Oui… Je… Ma crise d'asthme vient de se calmer… Je … J'ai oublié mes médicaments à la maison, j'ai dû attendre que ça se passe…

L'employé déglutit difficilement : non, bien sûr qu'elle mentait. Au fond de lui, son imagination concernant ce qui aurait pu se passer était fondée. Dans le silence qui régnait dans le complexe à cette heure avancée dans la nuit, il avait entendu le coup brutal lorsqu'Éléonore avait été plaquée contre un des murs de leur chambre. Il n'avait pas compris ce que c'était, mais en remarquant les traces pourpres, violacées sur son cou qu'elle tenait de cacher et dans quel état elle se trouvait, il sursauta rien qu'à ce scénario.

Il se dépêcha de poser les plats sur la table, mais avant qu'il sorte, le préfet de police l'arrêta, avant de lui donner quelques billets équivalent à 200 rubis verts chacun.

- Votre pourboire.

- Monsieur… c'est très gentil de votre part, mais…

- J'insiste, répliqua le roux directement d'un ton qui se voulait aussi qu'une porte de prison.

Le goron prit finalement la petite liasse, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de son client.

- Vous n'avez rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur ! s'exclama l'interpellé avec effroi.

Et juste après, il partit la queue entre les jambes, loin de leur chambre. D'un pas lent et lourd, Ganondorf s'approcha de sa victime : elle tremblait encore, la respiration encore faible mais moins sifflante qu'avant et, à ce moment-là, il pensait plus voir un faible animal qu'à la clé de sa mémoire.

Mais au fond, il comprit au moins une chose : sa méthode n'allait pas la faire flancher, pas comme avec tous les criminels qu'il avait soumis à celle-ci dans les salles d'interrogatoires ou dans leurs cellules.

Simple mais efficace.

Bien sûr, il pouvait se permettre en toute liberté ce petit plaisir que depuis son ascension au grade de préfet de police, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire avant, en secret, devant les yeux bandés de la Justice. En temps normal, ses proies avouaient rapidement, après bon nombres de plaintes et de supplications qui sonnaient comme des berceuses à ses oreilles. Cependant là, elle n'avait rien dis. Rien ! Pas le moindre mot. Et pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, au contraire : même l'envie de la tuer lui avait parcouru l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde, une pression de plus aurait suffi…

- Tu peux te lever ? questionna-t-il soudainement.

Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas, il finit par l'aider à se mettre debout et à la traîner pour l'allonger sur son lit, mettant sa tête sur le côté, pour qu'elle puisse avoir plus de facilités à respirer. Puis il appliqua un gant de toilette mouillé sur sa gorge. Elle le remercia dans un murmure, même si à ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était comme un chasseur qui avait blessé une bête, mais qui la relâchait du piège, pour pouvoir continuer à la traquer lors d'une prochaine partie de chasse. Et la proie finit par laisser la fatigue la gagner un peu plus, tandis que sa respiration revenait de plus en plus régulière, tandis que le prédateur lâcha un soupir énervé, totalement exaspéré. Pensant à tous les problèmes que sa situation de fugitif incombait –encore une unième fois, comme à son habitude-, il s'assit, sortit un cigare qu'il s'empressa d'allumer devant le plat que le service de l'hôtel leur avait amené.

- Bon appétit et bonne nuit…

ooOoo

Le jeune inspecteur avait encore du mal à avaler la pilule, tandis qu'il s'était déjà réveillé du canapé qui lui avait servi de lit cette nuit-là. Nabooru l'avait accueilli sous son toit, mais la crainte qu'elle-aussi à présent soit en danger le gagner un peu plus. Il mouilla son visage d'eau froide pour enlever le reste de mousse et soupira lorsque sa collègue ronchonna depuis la cuisine.

- Link ! Ton café va être froid si ça continue !

Il s'appuya sur les rebords du lavabo, sans rien dire. Ce qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant restait encore dans son esprit. Il avait déjà été menacé de mort, des choses de ce genre, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille ! Rien qu'à y repenser, il espérait parfois être juste la simple victime de rêve lucides, et encore jamais un cauchemar n'avait pu être aussi farfelu : une affaire de vol où se mêlaient deux états différents pour la mort des gêneurs, où son patron avait aidé la cible principale à s'enfuir… Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il faisait le nœud de sa cravate. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, il se saisit de la tasse que lui avait préparée la gérudo mais bien sûr, le café bien sucré était froid à présent. Il s'en contenta et le but d'une traite.

La veille, sa collègue d'ailleurs ne fut pas aussi aimable et attentionnée, lorsqu'elle reçut la visite inopinée de Link après un simple sms disant « J'arrive tout de suite. ». Mais, au moment où elle comprit que cela était vraiment sérieux et que ce n'était pas une blague, elle fit comme Nelly l'avait plus ou moins prédis. Nelly…

Si seulement il savait où elle était partie…

ooOoo

Impa abattit le dossier juste devant Link. Ce dernier fonça légèrement les sourcils et interrogea du regard son nouveau supérieur. La sheikah l'observa aussi, se retenant de sourire.

- Votre nouvelle enquête.

- J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre, madame la préfète.

Impa se redressa de son siège pour s'accouder au bureau.

- Je vous relève de l'enquête en commun sur Mido. Ce dernier n'aura pas non plus le droit d'y travailler. Voyez-vous, notre Reine a dépêché une section d'élite sur le dossier de la voleuse. Ne dites rien, Inspecteur, mon grade pourrait vous mettre à pied, et dans le pire des cas, vous virer.

- C'est contre nos règles de … tenta-t-il avant de se faire violement couper.

- Je suis la préfète de la police hylienne désormais. Je fixe les règles. Alors vous allez prendre ses documents et sortir bien sagement de ce bureau. Faites attention, je pourrais aussi vous changer d'équipe, ou vous retirer votre grade et vous mettre sous les ordres de Mido. Il me semble que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien …

- Veuillez m'excusez madame. Bonne journée, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il s'inclina et tourna les talons, arrivée devant la porte, sa main tremblante se posa lentement sur la poignet. Autant Ganondorf pouvait être effrayant, mais elle …

- Oh ! Et une dernière chose Inspecteur. J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne nuit. Murmura la voix glaciale d'Impa.

Link retient un frisson d'auto-protection et de mauvais sentiment. Il attendit quelques secondes, abaissa le poignet, poussa la porte, et sortit.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Et penser le contraire, serait mal le connaître ...

Il entendait ses collègues parler des preuves en tout genre. Evoquer les divers hypothèses sur la fuite du tueur et comment il s'y était pris, pour tuer sa victime. Link observait silencieusement le dossier, enfin … « observer » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié, ni « lire ». Quand il ne se masser pas les tempes, il se frotter les yeux.

Link n'était pas fatigué. Après une tasse de café inbuvable de Nabooru, une visite chez la nouvelle préfète de police et les cris aigus de sa collégue gérudo, personne n'était fatigué ; personne ! C'était plus un mal de crâne étrange qu'il le dérangeait affreusement depuis presque une heure. À partir du moment où son équipe avaient cessé de lui raconter la scène, expliqué les divers preuves utiles à l'enquête retrouvée … Link s'était senti mal : frisson froid, chaud, pincement à l'estomac, tournis et depuis peu, une bonne migraine avec une impression de lourd sur ses épaules, comme si plusieurs personnes s'accroché à lui et murmurait des paroles aux creux de ses oreilles.

- Link ? Tu nous écoutes ? grogna sa collègue Nabooru, de mauvais poil depuis l'annonce de la perte du dossier sur l'épée.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette patron … intervient la petite voix de Malon.

- Je…. Je vais … prendre l'air … dit-il d'une voix rauque qui lui semblait si lointaine, J'en ai … pour deux minutes tout au plus …

L'hylien blond se redressa, sous un regard tueur de la gérudo.

- Je ne vais pas prendre trois siècles Nabs ! Tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es surtout étrange depuis plusieurs jours. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus !

Link se retient de rire. L'inspecteur déclina l'offre de Saria qui se proposait de l'accompagner. Il repoussa sa chaise, sentant ses jambes lourdes. Il marcha avec une difficulté de vide sous ses pieds. Sa tête lui fit bien plus mal d'un coup. Des petits éclairs jaunes parcourues ses yeux bleus et des flashes semblaient venir de partout.

- Inspecteur Link ? Appela une voix qu'il ne discerna pas.

Sa main put se tenir à un bureau, mais son corps lui, chuta totalement sous des cris de surprise, mais surtout d'étonnement.

_« Éveille-toi. Eveille-toi tout comme il s'éveille ! »_

ooOoo

Les yeux rouges de Ganondorf s'ouvrirent subitement. Sa respiration calme et lente se stoppa sous son propre ordre. Il reprocha ce non-fait à sa camarade de fuite allongée dans le lit d'à côté, roulée en boule sous sa couverture, telle une tigresse sous un buisson pour se protéger du soleil brûlant.

Ce qu'il haïssait avec les motels étaient les bruits extérieurs qui réveillaient n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment de la nuit et du petit matin. Sauf des personnes au sommeil lourd … L'une des dernières raisons pour lesquelles, l'ancien chef de la police hylienne allait tout le temps dans des grands hôtels ; de toute façon, vu ce qu'il gagnait, il n'était jamais allé nulle part qu'autre ses luxueux hôtels cinq étoiles. Mais lorsque l'on est en fuite, on évite d'y aller. Car dans ses grands hôtels, les serveurs connaissent les plus grands visages de la société, c'était bien connu. Enfin, ceci n'est pas le sujet.

De nombreuses fois, dans la nuit, Ganondorf s'était réveillé, alerté par des bruits qu'il jugeait inhabituel. Son instinct lui dictait alors de se rendormir ou de rester éveillé lorsqu'ils revenaient en répétitions rapidement. C'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Bien que les volets soient fermés et les rideaux tirés par précautions, n'importe quoi pourraient informer de leur position. Il sorti sa main de la couverture pour la glisser sous son oreiller. Les doigts touchèrent le métal froid d'une arme et dans un silence royal, le policier retira la sécurité dans un sombre clic caractéristique. Les sifflements qu'il percevait était trop caractéristiques et signalaient un bien grand danger pour lui et, éventuellement, l'autre chat du lit d'à côté.

- Monsieur ?

Rectification : de l'ancien chat dormant sur le lit d'à côté.

- Je crains que nous devions changer d'endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour fuir.

Engourdis par le sommeil, Éléonore n'empêcha pas son corps d'émettre un bâillement inaudible. Ses mains frottèrent ses yeux encore brouillé de sa courte nuit –elle s'était habituée à en faire des plus longues depuis son arrestation. La rousse se reprit cependant bien vite en glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures et en se redressant d'une certaine façon que le lit ne grinça pas. Un couteau de lance à la main, elle attendit les instructions de l'homme qu'elle accompagnait.

Un coup de feu brisa le silence qui régnait en maître dans le motel, la faisant, malgré elle, sursauter.


End file.
